


Paparazzi

by streddies



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, eddie is sassy as fuck and richie ADORES IT, ive wanted to see someone write this au for so long, literally just pure fluff for my boys, plz, so i just did it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streddies/pseuds/streddies
Summary: They had fought a fucking killer clown together in the sewers, and Eddie could sadly compare the feeling of being around Pennywise to that of when he glimpsed the flash of the camera. Richie was just so ridiculous, grabbing him or pulling faces that had Eddie struggling to hold in his laughter. Regardless of how vastly and aggressively he would deny it, Eddie really did think that his boyfriend was funny. Though telling Richie would only inflate his already irritatingly large ego.





	Paparazzi

Since they had started dating after the incident, the paparazzi had always been a significant part of their daily lives. Though it was much to Eddie’s horror, Richie seemed to easily make a game out of the most ridiculous poses and displays of affection possible. 

It was obvious that Richie loved his job, the way that he got paid to make people laugh and utilize the so called ‘trashmouth’ he’d been born with. Like every career, it had its perks and its faults. They lived a pretty comfortable life in a spacious apartment with their new puppy, and Eddie was grateful for it without a doubt. The only issue that he did immediately find, was having to adjust to the new (and unnecessarily nosy) paparazzi. 

They had fought a fucking killer clown together in the sewers, and Eddie could sadly compare the feeling of being around Pennywise to that of when he glimpsed the flash of the camera. Richie was just so ridiculous, grabbing him or pulling faces that had Eddie struggling to hold in his laughter. Regardless of how vastly and aggressively he would deny it, Eddie really did think that his boyfriend was funny. Though telling Richie would only inflate his already irritatingly large ego. 

Being together was great, and Eddie had cherished the last few months since they had left Derry. Everything had been perfect, and if Eddie was being honest he genuinely couldn’t have been happier with Richie. 

After all those years of feeling like something was missing, a faint memory locked away and suppressed alongside the childhood trauma, Eddie had finally found him again. They had clicked ever since they had been kids, conversations filled with playful bickering and loving teases. Nothing like the relationship with Myra that Eddie had formed out of desperation and low self worth. 

Richie was different, as he had always been. He was handsome and flirty, the only person Eddie had ever met that could combat his smart mouth with something equally as sassy. Despite all of that, he was still sweet. Richie understood him, sometimes more than Eddie even understand himself. 

“No, no, no! You asshole-“ Eddie’s smile twisted into a deep frown as he jerked his head to the side to avoid the familiar flash. The motion was nearly an instinct at this point, something that only frustrated even more as he tried to hurry their pace. 

Though Richie was positively insufferable, grabbing at Eddie’s waist as he planted his feet firmly on the ground. “Eds! C’mon-“ He started and God, Eddie could hear the smile on his lips as their pace slowed to a stop. Hands grabbed at his waist and fit where they usually did, low across the curves of Eddie’s hips. 

“I am not doing this again, Rich!” Eddie hissed, keeping his voice low to try and avoid even more attention being drawn to them. As if Richie grabbing at him was somehow more noticeable than dozens of people with cameras circling them. 

Though as expected, his boyfriend didn’t budge an inch. Arms still firmly wrapped around Eddie’s torso and Richie’s head now buried into his shoulder. “You have to be nice to me now! Or else people will think we’re fighting and that would be bad for my brand, Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie was clearly enjoying this, his laugh muffled against the curve of Eddie’s shoulder. “If we break up, I’m gonna lose half of my material.” 

“As if you even write your own material!” Eddie quipped, smirking a little to himself when he recalled what Richie had been forced to admit when the losers club had reunited.Though now, Eddie knew that his boyfriend had started writing his own content since they got together. Even so, it was still fun to tease him about time and time again. 

“Ouch, Eds! That was cold.” Richie mumbled softly and pressed further into the crook of Eddie’s neck, his grip only getting tighter by the second. 

Although Eddie’s words were cold and aggressive, his touches were nothing but slow and loving as his fingers tangled into Richie’s dark hair. Easing into the embrace since he knew there was no way to escape, Eddie suppressed a slight grin. “Mhm?” He hummed under his breath, still stubborn and sassy nonetheless. 

Richie let go of Eddie’s waist for a brief moment, turning him around with a mischievous grin on his lips. Trying to hide his slight smile, Eddie allowed himself to be maneuvered around with a muffled laugh. 

The photographers were getting closer to them, starting to call for them as they continued to snap photos frantically. 

“Richie seriously, come on. I want to go-“ Eddie said softly, voice quiet and meant to be between just the two of them. His hand moved up slightly to intertwine with his boyfriend’s, tugging him towards the direction of their complex. It had been a long day out for the both of them, running errands and buying new things for their shared apartment. As amazing had it had all been to reunite, it had been equally as exhausting. 

Eddie had to challenge his anxiety nearly on the daily now, overcoming his irrational fears one by one with Richie by his side. He had left Myra and gotten rid of his parental-like figure for good. No more worries of germs or sickness should have been instilled or entrapping him. Yet, the damage still felt as though it was done. Whenever Eddie would sneeze or cough, his mind would immediately drift to the pills. Vitamins and painkillers, the things he needed to use or else he would get sick. 

The habits and horrible lies that his mother had enforced on him would never go away, but they would get better over time. With the newfound support of his old friends and Richie’s companionship, Eddie wasn’t lonely anymore. He had friends, people that would understand and listen to him without judgement. A boyfriend who Eddie had secretly caught at night looking up ways to help someone dealing with anxiety and panic attacks. Eddie was loved, and for the first time in his life, he finally felt like it. 

“Are you okay?” Richie’s voice broke through Eddie’s thoughts, grounding him as he squeezed their intertwined fingers gently to catch Eddie’s attention once more. 

With a fresh surge of affection and appreciation for his boyfriend from his momentary internal debate, Eddie nodded slowly and leaned up to kiss Richie. 

Richie immediately leaned into it, ducking lower so that Eddie could reach him better and just offered his boyfriend the support that he needed. It was easy to tell when Eddie was troubled or unsure of something, and in those moments, Richie always did his best to soothe his boyfriend. Even though his trashmouth was a crutch that he had relied on for years, with Eddie he had learned that sometimes being silent was the better option. 

“I love you, Eds.” Richie said quietly when they finally parted, his hands warm on Eddie’s waist and his lips curving upwards into a soft smile. “You know that right?” Doing his best to be serious and genuine, Richie leaned in and warmly nosed at Eddie’s neck. Pressing kisses to the curve of his boyfriends jaw and holding him close, safe in the comfort of his arms. 

“Mhm.” Eddie spoke softly, leaning into the kisses with a muffled laugh. It felt nice to just be like this, content and calm together with nothing else to worry about. The clown was gone, they were safe and together. Eddie had a boyfriend, a beautiful apartment, a great group of friends and the most wonderful boyfriend in the entire world. “Though your mom might be mad about that when I tell her later.” 

Richie laughed, loud and wonderful with a handsome smile across his lips. It seemed that they really were a true match, Eddie’s smart mouth was something that took Richie by surprise and kept him guessing. Even after 27 full years, Richie found himself still as enamored and blushing as he was when he was a pre-teen.

“That was good, cutie. You’re learning, huh?” Richie asked, now starting to continue their walk towards the apartment as he leaned down to kiss Eddie’s forehead once more. Even just the stupid meaning behind a ‘your mom’ joke was enough to leave Richie’s heart warm and aching. It was within this split moment that he knew, more than ever before, that this was it for him. That Eddie was it for him. That stupid kid that he’d met only at the age of 13 with the inhaler and those fucking short shorts had won his heart. Wholly and completely. 

As much as Richie had teased him, then and now, he was utterly head over heels in love with Eddie Kaspbrak. So with all the paparazzi around, it seemed like the perfect time to tell him. 

“Oh Eds, my manager is asking how you spell your last name again. He’s gotta save you that ticket for Friday.” Richie hummed softly, casual and calm as they continued their slow pace to the apartment. It was almost eerily easy to ignore the paparazzi still following close behind them, the snapping of the photos fading off into the background. 

“Are you serious? How long have you known me for-? It’s Kaspbrak. Honestly Richie, it’s not that hard!” Eddie huffed, lips pointedly turned downwards in a pouty frown which Richie found endlessly cute. 

“Well, if it’s really just going to be that hard to remember, why don’t you just take mine instead?” The comment was light enough to almost be missed, and Eddie opened his mouth to snap back before his face went pale with realization. 

“You dickhead!” Eddie gasped, his cheeks flushed with the pink tint that Richie loved to tease. “Are you serious?” His boyfriend asked, all wide eyed and breathlessly adorable. 

“We just fought a killer clown and you’re more surprised by the proposal?” There was a grin playing on Richie’s lips, though his eyes were shimmering slightly with warmth and noticeable love. “I almost lost you once cutie, I’m not letting you go again.” 

Eddie was smiling, eyes wet with tears as he laughed in disbelief. Pushing Richie away out of nothing but pure adrenaline and shock. Sure, he had been pretty sure that this was going to happen at some point. But he hadn’t been prepared for it to be so soon, during such an unsuspecting moment. Though trust Richie to propose to him in the form of a joke. 

“Good.” Eddie whispered breathlessly, his heart pounding hard and his hands shaking as he leaned up on his toes to kiss Richie furiously. “Don’t.” 

Not even three hours later, half the headlines across the country were buzzing with eye-catching titles of their engagement (‘Richie Tozier proposes to boyfriend of six months, Eddie Kaspbrak) and photos of Eddie accepting the ring through tearful laughter. So maybe in the end, Eddie really didn’t mind the paparazzi so much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a really long time lmao, but when I saw It 2 I knew i had to write them so here we are. I would defiantly be open to more requests and stuff if anyone is interested in leaving them! :) My tumblr is professionalpartycrasher


End file.
